Destino
by Katherine29
Summary: El destino siempre se habia encargado de separarlos, era hora que alguien le pusiera un freno, aunque fuera de la tumba...


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko, la historia si n.n_

* * *

><p>Ella no volvería, ¿no? no importaba cuanto tiempo la llorara, ella jamás regresaría a él.<p>

Él solo quería un último beso, un último abrazo, un último grito, un último todo, no pedía nada más…

¡Mierda! él no pedía solamente eso, él era lo suficientemente egoísta para exigirle a todos los dioses que se la devolvieran por toda la eternidad, porque así debía ser, ella debía estar para siempre con él…

¿Su culpa? Podría ser, él jamás había sido lo demasiado fuerte para poder protegerla, lo suficientemente seguro para poder haberla elegido desde un principio y no haber estado dudando por tanto tiempo, era todo por su maldita culpa y debía vivir llevando ese peso por el resto de su existencia.

Todavía recordaba la última vez que estuvo con ella. Sus ojos marrones grande sin ningún tipo de brillo, su mirada le suplicaba que la salvara, pero él no podía hacer nada, porque todavía no podía decidir. Su piel mas blanca de lo normal y su voz…su voz era lo mas recordaba, sus ultimas palabras.

Flash

-_inuyasha…¿Por qué?-interrogo con todo el dolor que su cuerpo podía poseer y luego se sumergió en la oscuridad, para nunca mas salir._

_-¡Kagome!- grito el hanyou. Callo de rodillas, ya no tenia fuerzas para mantenerse en pie- ¿Por qué Kikyo? ¿Por qué no la ayudaste? –interrogo con un tinte de rencor._

_-ese era su destino, yo no debía interferir-respondió indiferente- la oscuridad en la que callo es su nuevo hogar, ahí sufrirá menos que aquí-susurro antes de desaparecer._

_-¡Kagome!-grito con el corazón desgarrado._

Fin del flash

Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes, si tan solo hubiera enfrentado a Kikyo, haciéndole saber que quería a Kagome, que quería salvarla, por ahí ella lo hubiera ayudado, después de todo Kikyo no era mala, era una sacerdotisa que había sufrido mucho en vida y lo seguía haciendo luego de muerta.

Ya habían pasado tres años, tres largos años desde que ella había dejado de respirar el aire de esa época. Lo único que él podía hacer era llevarle flores al pozo devora huesos, como muestra de su respeto y amor oculto.

-inuyasha, ¿sigues aquí?-pregunto una mujer.

Él gruño por lo bajo en muestra de disgusto por su presencia.

-¿Qué quieres anciana?-pregunto de mala manera. No lo podían dejar solo ni un minuto, para poder concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

-hoy cumple tres años de lo de Kagome y un año de lo de mi hermana- pronuncio con cuidado la anciana Kaede.

Los ojos de Inuyasha cobraron un tono oscuro por unos segundos. Él sabia que la anciana intentaba tocar esos temas con mucho cuidado, después de todo había perdido a las únicas dos mujeres que había amado en su vida sacando a su madre.

-después de todo Kikyo cumplió con su palabra-murmuro inuyasha.

-purifico a Naraku, era la única forma que ella iba a poder descansar tranquilo-explico Kaede- antes de irse, mi hermana me dejo esta carta- pronuncio la anciana. Luego procedió a dejarle la carta a inuyasha y se retiro.

Todavía podía sentir el olor de Kikyo en aquella carta. No sabia que hacer, ¿Por qué ahora? que era lo que Kikyo lo quería decir. Con inseguridad abrió la carta. Si, esa era la letra de Kikyo, delicada, firme.

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Yo no soy quien para enfrentar al destino, solo quise atrasarlo un poco, porque el destino no siempre es justo y creo que contigo se ha ensañado. Nuestra vida termino antes de comenzar, ya estaba decidido ni tu ni yo lo podíamos evitar, pero esta vez si, por eso….por eso ya no pondré ninguna pared al destino, es hora que se cumpla…._

_Adiós Inuyasha, se feliz y toma el destino en tus manos desde ahora, por fin estoy en paz…..Te amo_

_signum occurrit_

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, no comprendía nada y mucho menos la ultima frase que no sabia que significaba "_signum occurrit__" _. Luego de terminarla de leer una luz con una energía inigualable salió de la carta y fue absorbida por el pozo devora huesos. Inuyasha tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos instante por tanta luz y cuando los abrió no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

-kagome-murmuro temiendo que fuera un sueño.

Pero ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en el borde del pozo devora huesos, con una sonrisa radiante, sus ojos llenos de brillo.

-si Inuyasha, he vuelto- pronuncio con suavidad- Kikyo cumplió su palabra, he regresado por ella- pronuncio con una sonrisa.

-tonta, te he extrañado- pronuncio mientras la tomaba en brazos, luego le preguntaría que relación tenia Kikyo en todo esto.

-es hora de tomar el destino en nuestras manos-pronuncio Kagome para luego sellar su promesa con un beso.

El viento sacudió el cabello de ambos, pronunciando algo que solamente la miko del futuro oyó.

_El destino quería separarlo a ustedes, como a mi en vida. Te salve la vida Kagome, aprovéchala porque desde hoy el destino esta en tus manos…_

_Fin..._

_Bueno luego de mucho tiempo volvi, tuve muchos problemas, me pasaron cosa dolorosas y x eso deje mi fic "amor egipcio"pero intentare volver a escribir en èl, espero q les guste besos!_


End file.
